Pokemonstropolis The Utopia of No Return
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When Ash and his friends and Team Rocket discover a secret underground city of Pokemon, a place where humans aren't allowed, there is chance that their Pokemon will choose to stay there forever. This chance is even greater for Pikachu and Buneary.PikaXBun
1. Chapter 1: The Secret City

**Pokemonstropolis- The Utopia of No Return**

I am Matthais123. This is my first real Buneary and Pikachu story. I'm giving it my best shot. It may not seem like one at first, but keep reading and you'll see it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Secret City**

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and their Pokemon were all running after the ever annoying Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth had snatched Pikachu up in an electric-proof cage and were running off with him.

"Faster, James, the twerps are gaining on us!" Meowth said.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but he's so heavy!" James shouted as he carried the caged Pikachu.

(You put my team mate down, right now!) Buizel shouted.

"Let Pikachu go right now!" Ash shouted angrily.

(Hang on, Pikachu! We're coming!) Buneary shouted (I'm not letting them take you away from me!)

(From you?) Piplup and Chimchar asked in unison.

(Err, I mean, from us! Heh-heh) Buneary said nervously.

Croagunk just chuckled deeply.

Team Rocket jumped into the forest, but the group was still right behind them.

Pikachu looked back at his friends and shouted (Buneary! Uh, I mean, everyone! Please be careful! You never what tricks Team Rocket has up their-.)

Pikachu was interrupted when Team Rocket fell down what looked like a mine shaft. The group of friends were in such hot pursuit that they couldn't stop in time, and they fell down the shaft as well. The groups tumbled down a set of stairs, and landed on the hard ground deep at the bottom.

_CRASH!_

Pikachu's cage had been broken during the fall.

(I'm free!) he shouted happily.

"Not for long!" Meowth said as Team Rocket got to their feet.

"You're in for it now, Team Rocket!" Ash said.

_FLASH!_

_ All _of the Pokemon were now out. An epic battle was about to take place, when all of a sudden...

"Larvitar!"

Everyone turned to see a small army of Larvitars approaching them from within the cavern. The really strange part was that each one had a blue cape-cloak fastened around their necks that hung over their shoulders. They all pulled out sling shots and aimed them at the newcomers.

"Larvi-Lar! Lavitar-Lar-Larvi!" said one with a red cape, apparently the leader.

"What do they want, Meowth?" Jessie said nervously.

"He said that there is no Pokemon battling aloud here, and that they'll use Screech on us if we try," he said nervously, then he turned to the Larvitars and said shakily, "D-don't w-worry, we w-won't fight, we m-mean y-ya guys no harm!"

The Larvitars nodded, but they didn't put their slings down. The red caped one spoke again.

Meowth scrunched his face in thought, then he said, "Loosely translated, I think he said that this place is called 'Pokemonstropolis- A Human-less Utopia'."

"What?" everyone said.

The Larvitar spoke again, and Meowth translated, "He said that all Pokemon who find this place, whether wild or owned by humans, must spend one night here, or else pay the price of eternal silence!"

"Huh! 'Pay the price?' Get real!" James said.

"Yeah, let's kick these lizards' butts!" Jessie.

"No guys! Don't attack!" Meowth said in horror, jumping in front of Yanmega and Carnivine.

"Meowth's right," Brock said, "I think eternal silence refers to being deaf, and all those Larvitars using screech at the same time could cause us all to loose our hearing."

"But, should we really leave all of our Pokemon with them?" Dawn said nervously.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash said.

Pikachu looked the at the head Larvitar in the eye. The Larvitar's eye seemed to say, "Come on in, we mean you no harm. Everything will be fine, and you'll see your human friends again."

Pikachu sighed, nodded, and approached the group of Larvitars.

(Pikachu!)

Pikachu turned to see Buneary approaching him. He blushed as Buneary hugged him and snuggled into his fur.

(Don't go! It's too dangerous!) she said.

All of the humans, and what felt even worse for Pikachu, all the Pokemon stared at them.

_(Darn it! Now everyone knows we have a thing going on! What rotten luck!) _Pikachu thought as his whole face became one giant blush.

"Dawn, what is Buneary doing to Pikachu?" Ash asked nervously. Dawn just blushed. Brock just stared with what looked like envy.

"I can't help but think this is wrong," James remarked. Meowth snickered gleefully. Jessie just stared in confusion.

(Relax, Buneary. It's okay, we'll just stay down here for a little while, and everything will be alright. We can't let them use Screech on our friends, can we?) Pikachu said gently.

Buneary shook her head.

Pikachu smiled back, (Good.) He gently pushed Buneary off of him and said to the other Pokemon, (Alright guys, let's go.)

Pikachu and Buneary walked down into the cavern entrance. Soon, the other Pokemon followed them. Meowth sighed loudly and followed them too. So did Carnivine and Yanmega. Soon, the Pokemon all vanished into the cavern.

"Come on, let's see if anyone in that town we passed knows anything about a subterranean Pokemon Utopia," Ash said, and the Trainers all walked back up the carved steps and hurried to town.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Pokemonstropolis

**Pokemonstropolis- The Utopia of No Return**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Pokemonstropolis**

The group of Pokemon followed the Larvitars through the underground passage.

"Pokemonstropolis has no leader or government," the blue cloaked Larvitar said, "But that doesn't mean it's a chaotic anarchy. Us Larvitars are the police here. We keep law and order here. I guess you could call me, the Chief of Police so to speak. As long as nothing is damaged or hurt, or causes any other kind of negative effect, anything goes. Trust me when I say, you will all surely like it here."

There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The Pokemon went through the opening, and gasped when they looked around them.

They were in a tall, cylindrical cavern with a huge opening at the top, allowing the sun to shine down into it. There were other passages branching out of it. Other Pokemon of various types were walking around. Delicious smells and fun, musical sounds drifted in from various directions.

"You three, escort the Wobofet, Croagunk, Buizel, and Chimchar to the left chamber," Chief Larvitar said, "You three, escort the Meowth, Pikachu, and Buneary straight that way. And you three, escort the Turtwig, Piplup, Carnivine, and Yanmega to the right."

The group was split up and went on their way.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh, now _this_ is the life," Buizel said as he laid back in the clear waters of the underground hot spring with Wobofet, Croagunk, and Chimchar. Sunlight shone down into this cavern as well.

"Uh-huh!" Wobofet and Croagunk said in unison, clearly in utter bliss as they sat in the warm water.

Chimchar grinned mischievously as he lay back in the water and said, "So, Buizel, are they a match?"

"Is who a match?" Buizel said, eyes closed and not really concerned. He was too busy soaking in the luxurious heat.

"You know, Pikachu and Buneary!"

"WHAT?" Buizel said, sitting up straight in the hot spring.

Chimchar smirked and said, "Come on! You saw what happened between them, and you heard how Pikachu soothed her. So, are they a match? Buneary was your partner once, and you know Pikachu pretty well by now, so do they match?"

Buizel thought for a moment, lowering himself show that only his head was sticking out of the water, and said, "I don't know, I mean, Pikachu can be kind of a little ham sometimes. But you know, I guess they _do _make a cute couple..."

* * *

Turtwig, Piplup, Carnivine, and Yanmega were soaking in a body of water in an identical room, only this spring gave forth refreshingly cool water.

"Oooh, this is so refreshing!" Turtwig said, the sprout on his head a quiver with joy.

"Man, this has got to be good for the wings," Yanmega said.

Carnivine smiled and said, "You know, it's gonna hurt when we fight you goody-goodies later, but let's leave that for the future and just relax."

Piplup suddenly jumped up five feet out of the cool, crystal water and splashed down hard. He then came back up and floated on the service of the cold spring happily, chirping his little heart out.

"Yippee! This is the greatest, most wonderful place in the whole world!"

* * *

Meowth, Pikachu, and Buneary were having a ball, or a flag to be exact. They were led into a large, underground valley with holes in the ceiling to let the sunshine in. The ground was covered in soft grass. This was the picnic and play area of Pokemonstropolis, and now, a group of 20 Pokemon were having a huge came of capture the flag.

"Yeah! This place rules!" Meowth said when the team he, Pikachu, and Buneary were on won for the third time in a row.

Buneary patted Pikachu's paw and giggled, saying, "Playing with you makes it even more fun than it already is!"

Pikachu blushed.

"Pikachu's got a-," Meowth began in a sing-song tone, but an icy glare from Pikachu made him fear being blasted off through one of the sky lights, despite the laws of the Larvitars, silenced him immediately.

Their team captain, a Compustkin, came over and said, "Come on, guys! Next round starts now!"

* * *

The groups of Pokemon happily exchanged tales of their stay in Pokemonstropolis over a delicious meal in a lamp lighted dinning hall amidst other happy Pokemon.

After the meal, they all retired to some extremely comfortable bed chambers with very soft beds.

Meanwhile, the group of Larvitars they met earlier were meeting.

"Good, they are all enjoying their stay here immensely," the Chief Larvitar said

"You think they will decide to become permanent residents?" one said.

"They will if you make sure to influence them tomorrow," Chief said, he then chuckled and said, "Before long, with all of these Pokemon deciding to in this 'Human-less Utopia', the humans will soon be calling this place..."

* * *

"The City of No Return?" chorused Ash, Brock, Dawn, Jessie, and James. They were in a nearby town, and were talking to a Pokemon trainer that lived there.

The Pokemon trainer they were talking to nodded and said, "Yes. _All_ of my Pokemon got rounded up by those hideous Larvitars, and they never returned." He then began to shed tears and moaned, "All of my Pokemon! Gone! Stolen by those evil Larvitars! Curse them!"

"Cut the act! You're the evil one! Your Pokemon all left because they wanted to get away from _despicable you_!"

Everyone turned to see Officer Jenny approaching them.

"Arthur Bennett! You're under arrest for cruelty to Pokemon! Your legacy of using electrocuting collars an whips is all over!"

As Jenny slapped the trainer in cuffs, Brock grabbed her free hand and said, "Oh, be still, my heart! You teach people that crime doesn't pay so beautifully!"

"Seeing as Croagunk isn't here..." Dawn remarked, and she pulled Brock's ear hard.

Once Jenny and Bennett were gone, Jessie remarked, "Seeish! I guess we're the lesser of the two evils."

"And I guess that City of No Return stuff is a load of garbage," James said.

"Wrong!"

Everyone turned to see a few more people approached them.

"We treat our Pokemon right, and yet we have each lost at least one or two Pokemon to the City of No Return," one said.

"But our other Pokemon come out fine, so I guess the others just liked it there, and weren't forced," another said.

"Gosh, it must be pretty nice in there for Pokemon to leave these _nice_ trainers like this," Dawn said.

"You don't think our Pokemon we'll want to stay there?" Brock said.

Ash thought for a minute. He thought about how long he and Pikachu had been together. He sighed and said, "Well, whatever happens, I hope it is what makes our Pokemon friends the happiest."

* * *

There wasn't much Pikachu and Buneary in this chapter, but there will be soon enough!


End file.
